peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 9 (LUIGI'S MANSION!)
PBG saves his favorite character, Luigi in this episode of Sucking At. Synopsis PBG is still thinking he is in Super Mario 64. He enters Bubble Breeze Galaxy and doesn't know what he is saying.He goes to harass Captain Toad. PBG is frustrated by the tutorial Phil Board gives him. He gets into the bubble and moves around. He gets the first piece of star, and is moved around by the wind. It is more intense than he thought it was. He tries to avoid the rocks altogether rather than risking it. He gets stuck in a wind tunnel as he needs to go back for the fourth. He makes a rocket countdown to get the last one. He gets out of the bubble to move to the next area. PBG complains that the sign here isn't the same sign as the last one. He gets into the new bubble, and moves through the level. He needs to collect a lot of star bits. PBG's phone keeps on going off. He likes how he has 41 coins this time. He continues to blow the bubble to land on the next platform. He needs to quickly ground pound and blows the bubble really quickly past the obstacle. This reminds PBG about Super Mario RPG. PBG goes for a risky extra life, and doesn't know why he did that. He grabs the star. PBG got 67 coins in this level, the most he's ever got. He checks out the new galaxy, Ghostly Galaxy. He sees a giant meat flying around it. PBG comments about Luigi being in this level as he gets some tea. PBG struggles to kill the goombas with pumpkins on their heads. He enters the house and sees the ghosts. He tries to get the boos into the light. He gets the key and the door opens itself. PBG comments about how silly the goombas look. PBG continues through the level, commenting on the low number of star bits. He tries to make an impression of Luigi, and sounds like Grant from Mythbusters. He uses the star pullies to get past a gap, but screws up twice, and barely catches himself before falling to his death! He thought he was going to die there. He gets the Boo Mario power up. He forgets how to turn invisible, and has to read the sign. He gets through the gate, and goes to save Luigi. He hits a light and turns back into Mario. He jumps on Luigi's head and comments that he always does that. He talks about how Luigi is his favorite. Since PBG grew up with Super Mario 64, he likes that game better, but the stars in this game look very golden. He talks to Rosalina. He jokes about McJones being here, and complains about Rosalina not doing anything. PBG wants to do a prankster comet. He heads to the Speedy Comet in Good Egg Galaxy. He has 4 minutes to complete this stage, and decides that that is a long enough time to get star bits, and wastes time going in and out of a pipe. He is shaking the Wii Remote around for no reason. PBG is haphazardly running around the level. This is his idea of a speed run. PBG makes it to the boss with a minute and a half, and says he has plenty of time to do this. He comments about how much he likes the game forcing the player to learn how to spin before fighting the boss. PBG is killed by the boss, and yells. He tries again, and this time he has more time. He decides to pay more attention to the actual boss fight this time. He beats the boss and feels bad for killing a baby. Mario is the bad guy. He has 22 stars now, and ends the episode. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy Category:Videos